


Need

by jenniferjun1per



Series: Jyn Erso Week [4]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Post-Battle of Scarif, Pregnancy, Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 11:45:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10990263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenniferjun1per/pseuds/jenniferjun1per
Summary: Jyn needs to deal with her increased libido.





	Need

**Author's Note:**

> For Jyn Erso week on tumblr

It all started out innocently enough.

 

Exhaustion drove her to bed. The need for comfort and warmth brought her to snuggle against Cassian.

 

Then something else took over entirely.

 

The med droid at her last exam had told her what to expect at this stage of pregnancy, one of them being an increase in libido. She had scoffed, thinking she was perfectly crazy for her husband thank you very much, and conceivably there was no way it could be more intense.

 

She was so wrong.

 

The hormones surging through her body sent her libido into overdrive. A sideways glance, a brush of the hand, even just his mere presence in the room, was enough to make her heart race and force her to squeeze her knees together. The first time she pulled him out of a debrief and into a supply closet he had squeaked in protest, but every subsequent time after that he had indulged her. The inevitable whispers had gone around the base about her insatiable sexual appetite, but if it bothered Cassian he didn’t show it. In fact, if he walked the corridors with a lighter step and a twinkle in his eye, then no one could really blame him.

 

She felt a little bad for taking advantage of him whenever the need arose, but he never denied her and he never complained. Still, she hesitated now, as he settled his body against her, wrapping his arm around her and resting it on the swell of her stomach.

 

The touch of his hand, however, ignited her. There was no avoiding it now.

 

As subtly as she could, she pushed against him, her backside wiggling ever so gently into the curve of his body. He didn’t respond, so she wiggled a little more. She was rewarded with a hiccup in his snore. Determined now, she placed both hands on the bed for leverage and shook her hips, pushing hard against him as she did so.

 

Cassian let out a soft chuckle. “You want something?” he teased, voice hoarse from sleep, and this did nothing to help the need burning between her legs.

 

“You know what I want, Captain.” she almost growled, impatient as she was.

 

Cassian wasted no time, shoving clothing aside and giving her what she needed. She moaned and arched her back as he entered her, clutched the sheets and panted as he pumped inside her, cried out in blinding white ecstasy when he came inside her.

 

He planted kisses on the back of her neck, held her tenderly as she came down from her high.

 

“Better?” he asked between kisses, his fingers tracing lazy circles on her back.

 

“Much better.” she sighed, “But you’d better rest up, Captain Andor, I’m going to want another round soon.”

 

“Is that a threat?”

 

“It’s a promise.”


End file.
